Generally, a connector serves to electrically connect respective parts in a circuit. The connector is widely used to supply power to various machines and electronic products or connect various electrical operation signals. The connector, which is capable of being detached, includes a cap and a plug coupled to each other. A user holds the cap and the plug with both hands, respectively. Then, the cap and the plug are contacted and coupled by applying a large force in the opposite direction. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to couple the cap and the plug in a small operation space.
In order to solve this problem, a connector has been developed that has a rotatable, hinged lever coupled at one side of the plug or the cap. The lever compulsorily couples the cap and the plug. However, since a rotational radius is needed to operate the lever, it is difficult to operate the lever in a small operation space.